Denn Wissen ist nicht Selbstzweck
by Lk Ivy
Summary: Eines von Dumbledores vielen kleinen und großen Geheimnissen wird aufgedeckt. Kurzgeschichte. Ungewöhnlicher POV.


**Author notes**: Ich hatte vor einiger Zeit eine ähnliche Geschichte in englischer Sprache verfasst (_PLUG Plug plug plu..._), diese hier ist aber eine Spur weniger ernsthaft, und leider auch weniger gelungen. Außerdem kann ich kein Latein. Bitte mit einem Augenzwinkern lesen. **Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimer applies. 

Das Buch schrieb sich selbst. 

Es war wie ein eigenständiger Organismus, der Tag für Tag - seit Jahrhunderten schon - in einer schattigen und abgesonderten Ecke der Hogwartsbibliothek saß, und ein komplettes Regal für sich beanspruchte. Nicht dass es selbst soviel Platz brauchte; eigentlich war es ein ziemlich schlankes Werk. Aber es war das einzige Buch das aufgeschlagen dalag, und das einzige auf dem ein alter, ergrauter Federkiel aufsaß und immerwährend auf den Seiten herumkritzelte. Ein Tintenfass stand ebenfalls dort. 

Anders als die Feder, war das Buch im Großen und Ganzen ein friedfertiges Wesen, und protestierte für gewöhnlich nicht dagegen, gelesen zu werden. Obwohl es sich über solchen trivialen Angelegenheiten stehend erachtete. 

War es nicht ohnehin Zeitverschwendung für den Leser? Wie konnte ein Mensch nur hoffen wahre Erkenntnis aus seinen Zeilen zu gewinnen, wenn doch alles was wirklich wichtig war, zwischen denselben stand? Den Menschen fehlte einfach das richtige Gespür dafür, die Andeutungen und die wahren Tiefen in seinen wertvollen Zeilen zu erkennen. Die Menschen nahmen seinen gesamten Inhalt einfach zu wörtlich. _Buchstäblich_! 

Nichtsdestotrotz akzeptierte es stillschweigend von Zeit zu Zeit von neugierigen Fingern vom Regal gehoben zu werden. Es war ja schließlich nur immer eine bestimmte Person pro Generation, die das tat. Der Sachverhalt wäre anders gewesen, wenn jeder Dahergelaufenen sich so einfach bedienen könnte. Aber diese eine Person war noch akzeptabel. 

Nur der Federkiel war nicht so großzügig. Wann immer jemand versuchte nach ihm zu greifen, rächte er sich heftig, was schon den ein oder anderen tintigen _'Unfall'_ nach sich gezogen hatte. 

Es gab Zeiten, da würde der Federkiel das letzte Blatt im Buch erreichen, und anfangen zu erzittern und sich zu sträuben und sich in alle Richtungen zu biegen. Womit er dem Buch auf eindringliche Art und Weise mitteilte, dass er der Meinung war, die Hingabe des Buchs an seine Pflicht für Schreibressourcen zu sorgen, sei schlichtweg skandalös; und dass sein Mangel an Konzentration einfach abstoßend war. Und danach - das lies sich der Kiel nie nehmen – würde er mit einer ziemlich ausdrucksstarken Beugung seiner Federspitze dem Buch vorwerfen, dass seine Kanten und Ritzen wirklich etwas weniger staubig sein könnten. 

Die Schimpftirade ließ das Buch für gewöhnlich wortlos über sich ergehen. Nur manchmal würde es beschämt seine Blattecken kräuseln, denn das vorlaute Schreibutensil nahm für gewöhnlich kein Blatt vor den Mund. Es war ja auch keins mehr da. 

Wenn alles vorüber war, fiel das Buch in eine Art kurzen Winterschlaf, in dem es einen weiteren Stapel leeren und seidigen Pergamentpapiers wachsen und sprießen ließ. Es beeilte sich dann immer sehr, um sich mit dem wütenden Federkiel wieder auszusöhnen. 

Denn wenn der Federkiel dachte, das Buch würde zu lange brauchen mit den Blättern, fing er an rumzuschmollen und drückte extra fest auf den Seiten auf, wenn er wieder zu schreiben anfing. Kratzte absichtlich an den Blättern entlang! Als ob er plötzlich vergessen hätte wie man richtig schrieb! _Die dumme Gans_! 

Wenn das Buch aber endgültig einmal zu dick wurde, durchlief es einem komplexen Regenerationsprozess, in dem es ältere Kapitel abstreifte und somit eine jüngere Ausgabe gebar, welche, obgleich sie ein Neugeborenes war, nichtsdestotrotz das gesammelte Wissen vieler Monate in sich vereinte. Nicht dass ein Nachkomme je etwas mit dem Quell an Wissen anzufangen gewusst hätte, der ihm in die Wiege gelegt worden war. Das machte aber nichts. Die Kitze lernten es früh genug. Da machte sich das Buch keine Sorgen. 

Die Neuabgestreiften wurden dann von einer menschlichen Hebamme, die sich selbst Bibliothekarin nannte, weggetragen. Diese Frau betrachtete sich selbst als Herrin der Bibliothek. Lachhaft! Oh, wenn sie doch nur wüsste wie sehr sich die anderen Bücher hinter ihrem Bücherrücken über sie lustig machten. 

Irgendwie tat sie dem Buch leid, denn die Frau war wirklich eine sehr angenehme Person. Sie sorgte und kümmerte sich um alle; flickte die Missbrauchten und Verletzten wieder zusammen, die regelmäßig mit diesen _'Kindern'_ in den Krieg zogen, auf die Schlachtfelder die _'Klassen'_ genannt wurden. Das Buch, dass nie weit fort von seinem Regal gereist war, schauderte wann immer wenn es an diesen grässlichen und mythischen Ort dachte; wenn es das leise, verängstigte Wimmern aus den Tiefen der Bibliothek hörte; oder wenn es den Werken im Regal von gegenüber zusah, wie sie sich aneinanderkuschelten, um sich gegenseitig Trost zu spenden. 

Das Buch war ganz glücklich damit, nicht _'da raus' zu müssen. _

Nur manchmal… 

…manchmal, da wünschte es sich fort von hier. Weg aus diesem staubigen Würfel... 

Es _sehnte_ sich nach seiner Familie! Oh, wie gerne hätte es gewusst, was aus all den jungen nummerierten Dingern geworden war. _Seine Teilbände_! Es durfte sie ja nie behalten. Soweit es wusste, wurden sie in ein ganz anderes Zimmer gebracht. Außerhalb der Bibliothek! Das Buch verstand wenig von diesem metaphysischen Raum jenseits der Wände der Bibliothek. Alles was es aber jemals davon gehört hatte, war negativ und schlecht. 

Es wollte sichergehen, dass es seinen Jungen gut erging. Wenn es wenigstens ein paar Kapitelchen hier behalten dürfte. Doch alle wurden ohne Ausnahme fortgeschafft. 

Das heißt, bis auf das Inhaltsverzeichnis. _Seinen Index! Jener wuchs immerfort. Manchmal würde auf ihm träge eine neue Kapitelüberschrift erscheinen. Wahrscheinlich war es bald wieder soweit. Das aktuelle Kapitel war bereits viele Seiten zu lang. _

Das Buch wusste, dass es seinen Index nie aufgeben würde. _Komme was wolle_! In diesem Punkt war es sehr besitzergreifend. Denn für das Buch repräsentierte der Index den Anker für sein Leben, markierte den Zeitpunkt seiner eigenen Geburt. Nun ja, wenn man die Inschrift und Signatur am Anfang nicht berücksichtigte. Die Signatur des Mannes, der das Buch erstellt hatte. _Sein geistiger Vater_. 

Denn dort - geschrieben mit der alten, grauen Feder - auf der ersten Seite, stand der Zauberspruch, der dem Buch sowohl Leben eingeflösst hatte als ihm auch damit seinen Lebenszweck diktiert hatte: 

_"Laudo Aetas" _

_Salazar Slytherin _

Und das war es schließlich, was das Buch tagein tagaus tat. Die Geschichte von Hogwarts und all denjenigen, die es beherbergte aufzuzeichnen. Das Buch war stolz darauf jedes Bibliotheksband, jeden Schüler und jeden Lehrer, der jemals dieses Institut betreten und verlassen hatte, namentlich zu kennen. Das Buch würde all ihre Leben hier nacherzählen. 

Es würde eine Geschichte schreiben. Eine einzige, _gewaltige Geschichte die nicht vorher enden würde bis das Buch selbst zugrunde ging. Dann nämlich, wenn die Feder seinen Flaum verlieren und das Tintenfass endgültig austrocknet war; wenn der Bucheinband des Alters wegen zerbröckeln würde, und der Buchrücken zu schwach sein würde um die Blätter noch zusammenzuhalten. _

Das Buch hatte bereits seine letzten Worte für dieses Ereignis erwählt. Hatte sie über Unmengen von Seiten hinweg erdacht, und an Ihnen wie an einem Diamanten geschliffen. Bis sie funkelten! Oh, es würde kein einfallsloses 'ENDE' sein. 

Es würde… Es würden große Worte sein, und … 

Egal. Bis dahin dauerte es noch sehr lange. 

Es sei denn… Es sei denn es wäre gezwungen, sich selbst vorzeitig ein Ende zu bereiten. Das Buch hatte sich dies schon vor langer Zeit selbst geschworen: Sollte jemals irgendjemand versuchen das Wissen, dass es pflegte, zu missbrauchen, würde es sich selbst vernichten müssen. Indem es den Gegenzauber ausschrieb. Diesen hatte ihm ein finsterer alter Wälzer von Gegenüber eines Nachts zugeflüstert. Der Spruch, der den Federkiel zum ewigen Schweigen brachte, der das Buch zur letzten Ruhe bettete und alle seine Bände ins Nichts ausradierte. 

Das Buch schauderte. 

Aber zumindest jetzt musste sich das Buch darüber noch keine Gedanken darüber machen. Der junge/alte Mann, der derzeitig in ihm las, war sehr vertrauenswürdig. Das hatte das Buch vom ersten Augenblick an gewusst, als sanfte Fingerspitzen zum ersten Mal über das Pergament geglitten waren. Beinahe _ehrfürchtig_. Dies zeugte von tiefem Respekt, den das Buch bis in die letzte Faser hin erwiderte. 

Ja, sogar der widerspenstige Federkiel ließ sich von diesem einen Mann anfassen. Und genoss es sogar noch. Nicht dass er es jemals zugeben würde, der Halunke. Aber das Buch konnte spüren wie der Kiel erzitterte, wann immer der junge/alte Mann ihm mit einem Finger über den Halm strich. 

_Oh, es mochte diesen Menschen!_ Es mochte, wie ihn der lange, silberne Bart kitzelte, wenn der Mann sich über ihn beugte; mochte die warmen, zarten Hände die in sanft aber bestimmt festhielten; und mochte, wie der junge/alte Körper des Mannes bebte, wenn er über einen Absatz lachte. Was leider in letzter Zeit immer seltener vorkam. 

Der junge/alte Mann schien sehr weise zu sein, und sich viel Sorgen um andere zu machen. Deswegen hatte das Buch auch das Gefühl, dass der Mann die ganze Welt auf den Schultern zu tragen schien. Das Buch wollte ihm die Last so gerne abnehmen. Aber es konnte nicht. Es wusste nicht was den Mann bedrückte, aber was es auch immer war, es musste von draußen kommen. Sogar von weiter weg als den Mauern von Hogwarts. Und das war ein Ort, den sich das Buch nicht einmal im Ansatz ausmalen konnte. 

Und so ließ es den Mann lesen, und sich vergewissern, dass all diejenigen die Hogwarts bewohnten, in Ordnung waren. Das Buch zeigte ihm die Katze, die gar keine Katze war, wenn es ihn beruhigen wollte; und wenn es ihn aufmuntern wollte, erzählte es ihm von dem rothaarigen Zweiergespann, das nachts sein Unwesen trieb. Dem jungen/alten Mann schien es zu gefallen, wenn die beiden die Regeln brachen. 

Wenn es das Gefühl hatte, der Mann suche Rat, dann würde das Buch ihm diesen zwischen den Zeilen mitteilen, denn es war sicher dieser Mensch würde verstehen. Es musste aber dennoch manchmal zu sehr plumpen Methoden greifen, indem es für ihn kreuzreferenzierte und ihm Einmerker schaffte. Diese führten dann meist zu denselben zwei Personen, wie immer. Zu einem Jungen, der oben in den Türmen wohnte und einem Mann, der unten in den Kerkern herrschte. Manchmal schmunzelte der junge/alte Mann in sich hinein, ob der Possen der beiden. Manchmal blickte er besorgt auf die beiden herab. 

Oft hörte das Buch ihn nach Konsultieren der entsprechenden Abschnitte, Dinge seufzen wie "Oh, mein armer Junge." Das Buch wusste nie genau, wen von beiden er damit meinte. Jedoch schien das keinen Unterschied zu machen. Der Mann sorgte sich, so oder so. 

Dem Buch blieb somit nichts weiter übrig als für ihn weiterzuschreiben, in dem Wissen, dass es alle seine Protagonisten und Akteure überleben würde, bis – ja bis es endlich müde werden würde und seine letzten, wohldurchdachten Worte zu Papier bringen durfte… 

_~ Seit Anbeginn von Hogwarts Zeit, bin ich sein Archivar _ _ erdacht vom ersten Slytherin, mein' Vater Salazar. _ _ Hiermit nun enden meine Pflichten, die schon Jahrhunderte überdauern,_ _ als Wächter über alles Leben in Hogwarts festen Mauern ~ _

_"Er ist ein merkwürdiger Mensch, dieser Dumbledore. [...] Er weiß wohl mehr oder weniger alles, was hier vor sich geht." _ Harry Potter, Der Stein der Weisen 


End file.
